United Socialist Alliance
The United Socialist Alliance (USA) is a blue leftist socialist alliance composed of several sovereign nations and governed by the United Socialist Alliance Charter. History Creation The USA was founded by tarikmo3rd, who was a Sons of Liberty in Defiance member at the time, during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. tarikmo3rd decided to make a socialist alliance, calling it the United Socialist Alliance, or the USA. As more and more left SOLID, tarikmo3rd went on to make a partnership with General Mazur, a member of the Communist Party of Cyber Nations, and Mazur helped tarikmo3rd establish the USA on more stable grounds. On 6 July 2008, tarikmo3rd and General Mazur officially left both SOLID and the CPCN, finalized the USA charter, and both officially joined the United Socialist Alliance. Leadership Crisis On 17 August 2008, tarikmo3rd deleted his nation and announced that he was leaving Cyber Nations, though that he would still remain active on the USA forums as the root administrator. General Mazur, at the time de facto Minister of Foreign Affairs, was named as Acting President of the alliance, and was confirmed as such by the United Commonwealth of Nations, who at the time maintained the right to determine the legitimacy of the USA government. Presidential elections were scheduled following what is slated to be a "severe overhauling" of the United Socialist Alliance Charter. Despite this, tarikmo3rd returned to Cyber Nations five days later, and was accepted again as President. Shortly after that, on 1 September 2008, General Mazur left Cyber Nations himself. Due to these two occurrences, the USA's nation strength dropped over thirty thousand points in less than two weeks. After the Christmas War, Tarikmo3rd was forced to step down as president, and was replaced by Red Dragon for the interim period. Soon after, Tarikmo3rd turned in his resignation to join The Dark Templar. First Elections The United Socialist Alliance's first elected government came to power on 10 September 2008, after the president's two-month term limit expired. Elections were held in the days beforehand, with only three candidates running, one each for the positions of President, Minister of Central Planning, and Minister of Foreign Affairs. With the end of the first elections, tarikmo3rd returned to the presidency, with fahizzle gaining position as Minister of Central Planning and Red Dragon as General Mazur's successor to Minister of Foreign Affairs. The Second Protectorate On 5 November, the Alliance was given a protectorate by the Global Democratic Alliance. Within four days, the USA had gained ten new members, raising the total to Twenty-three nations. The alliance's nation strength raised ten to fifteen thousand points. The USA was at thirty-two members and 92,000 NS on 15 November, as the alliance underwent many changes in attempts to achieve a Nation Strength of one hundred thousand. Tarikmo3rd helped all USA members gain tech deals, and to reach at least one thousand NS. With this, elections began on the fifteenth of November. Second Elections The United Socialist Alliance's second elections ended on 22 November after the government's two month term limit expired. Voting began on 15 November with five candidates running, tarikmo3rd running for his third term for Presidency, jct capt running for Minister of Defense, Red Dragon running for his second term as Minister of Foreign Affairs, Nienaber running for Minister of Growth, and fahizzle running for his second term for the Minister of Central Planning. All positions were uncontested. 2008-2009 Wars and Collapse The Alliance took part in the Christmas War against the United Nations Space Command on 25 December 2008. Heavily criticized for the war, the USA gave the UNSC a white peace.The USA was involved in a diplomatic crisis which led to war with Ordo Verde and the Veridian Entente on New Years Day, 2009. The USA was defeated, and tarikmo3rd was subsequently replaced by Red Dragon as president. Sethb, of Allied Europe, filled the position of Minister of Foreign Affairs, and Amara was made Minister of the Interior. Red Dragon worked with OV and VE to instill a new constitution that would be passed without complaints. The Alliance slowly began to collapse following the wars.. Sethb and Amara both left the alliance and Red Dragon led a largely inactive alliance. After talks with OV, VE, and the International, an agreement was reached with INT to help USA pay off the reparations. The USA in turn merged into the International on 9 March 2009. Treaties Protectorate Treaties * Neighborhood Bullying Accord, establishing the USA as a protectorate of the United Commonwealth of Nations * Democratic Socialist Accords, establishing the USA as a protectorate of Global Democratic Alliance Mutual Defense Pacts * Socialist Defense Pact, signed with the Socialist People's Army * International Brotherhood Treaty, signed with the Union of Democratic Communist States * Signatory to the Warsaw Pact See also * United Socialist Alliance Charter Category:United Socialist Alliance Category:Leftism